


Smooth Recruit

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting Fails, Gen, Humour, gabe digs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader is in awe at their commanding officers. So much so that they blurt out just how hot they think they are.





	Smooth Recruit

Damn, you were nervous. Why were you nervous? You had just passed the most intense training programme in existence, pushing the absolute limits of your mental and physical performance. Only a handful made it this far and you were one. You should have been confident in your capabilities, not bricking it at the fact you were about to meet the commanders. What if they didn’t like you? Would they make your life hell? They seemed nice enough from what you have seen. But that was all from a distance and in the public eye. Could they be grade A assholes in private?

“Just stay calm, you can do this,” you whispered to yourself, taking a deep breath, “They’ll be totally professional, you just do the same.”

You straightened your posture and kept your face pointed forward, though your eyes would occasionally dart to your right where the two commanders made their way down the line of recruits to personally congratulate them. Your hands fidgeted behind your back and your heart pounded faster as they finished up talking to the recruit beside you. No matter how much you tried to mentally prepare yourself you still jumped as the strike commander greeted.

“Sir!” you addressed. A touch too loudly, you realised too late. You saluted the two men, almost elbowing commander Reyes in the face. So far so shit it would seem.

“At ease,” the Blackwatch commander chuckled, holding out his hand to you. Your palms were sweaty and he undoubtedly noticed it.

“I’ve read your file,” commander Morrison informed you, taking his turn to shake your hand, “Impressive work. Something tells me that you’re going to go far here.”

“T-thank you, sir. Sirs! Both of you. Thank you very much for accepting me,” you stammered. Oh crap, just throw away the shovel, you were only digging yourself further and further into a hole. “It’s an honour to work with such talented and handsome men as yourselves.”

Shitting hell, did you just say handsome? Yes you did. You really did just say that. You quickly shut your mouth as your face went bright red. You quickly retracted your hand and fixed your posture, looking straight ahead and trying not to make eye contact with either the commanders or the other privates who were staring at you in disbelief.

“Um…Thank you?” commander Morrison stated after a moment of intensely awkward silence, “We look forward to having you on board.”

“If looks are what you’re after, Blackwatch has the better looking people,” Reyes whispered to you with a wink.

“Gabriel!” Morrison barked, grabbing the other man’s sholder and dragging him along.


End file.
